gravity
by veritas-always
Summary: 'He answers on the first ring, a distracted, solemn sound that breaks her heart, makes Kate think of the letter tucked away in an air vent with only a droplet of blood to indicate its presence. He won't have to read it. She has the chance to tell him all of those things and more.' A post-ep for 6x17, In the Belly of the Beast.


_you loved me 'cause i'm fragile  
when i thought that i was strong  
but you touch me for a little while  
and all my fragile strength is gone_

* * *

After Elena has disappeared, Kate just sits there, hands bound behind her back, shivering violently, knees digging into the cold earth beneath her. But she's safe. She's alive _._

 _Castle_. He's all she can think about, the only thing driving her to crawl on her knees to the man who almost took her life.

Kate's careful to avoid the puddle of blood she knows is forming somewhere around his head, arching her back to dig her frozen fingers into his pockets. She comes into contact with a knife, lets out a gasp of victory that has her lungs trembling for air. She breathes deeply, tries to steady her shaking frame, gently pulling the knife out of his pocket, using the blade to free her hands.

She rubs her thumbs across her sore wrists where the skin was rubbed raw, only pausing for a moment before she feels around in his pockets again, needs a cell phone. Needs Rick. Her fingers bump it and she chokes on a sob, finds the keys to the van that brought her here next. Wherever here is. It doesn't matter. They'll come get her.

Her quivering legs carry her slowly up the hill as she dials his number memorized by heart. He answers on the first ring, a distracted, solemn sound that breaks her heart, makes Kate think of the letter tucked away in an air vent with only a droplet of blood to indicate its presence. He won't have to read it. She has the chance to tell him all those things and more.

"Rick," she gets out, throat scratchy, the water boarding making it raw.

"Kate?" he exclaims. She pictures him jumping out of whichever chair he was sunken into, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm okay," she whispers, isn't quite sure he heard her until he replies.

"Thank god. We're tracing you," he informs her, shaky tone making her heart heavy. She was supposed to have dinner with him. Supposed to convince him of a font for their save-the-dates.

She reaches the top of the hill, spots the van just mere feet away and she stumbles towards it, climbing into the driver's seat, knees shaking with relief. She jams the key into the ignition, cranking the heat up full blast just as his voice fills her ear again. "Kate. We got you, okay? We're coming."

"Don't leave," she gets out weakly, leaning her elbow against the door, propping the phone up to her ear.

"M'not," he mumbles sweetly. She faintly hears the boys in the background, a group of them piling into the elevator. "I'll stay on the line with you."

* * *

She jolts awake at the sound of sirens, blinks against the harsh red and blue lights bouncing off the trees. They're here, they're here, Castle is-

She tries shoving the door open, punches the unlock button, feet gracelessly hitting the pavement when she finally manages to get out of the van.

"Kate!"

She whips her head to her left, sees him, Ryan and Esposito, and she runs to them. As fast as she possibly can, anyways.

He meets her halfway though, bodies colliding, arms coiling around one another tightly. He lifts her off the ground, her whimper buried in his collar.

"I love you, I love you," he repeats, holding her securely against his own body, his warmth seeping into her bones. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again," he commands, setting her down, only letting her go enough so he can look her in the eye.

She shakes her head, rasps out, "I won't, I'm sorry. I won't."

He pauses, grave eyes finally studying her, at the nasty bruise forming around her eye, dried blood there no doubt. His face starts to crumble and she steps back into him, squeezing his torso tightly, silently reminding him that she's here, she's here. Safe now.

"Beckett," Esposito interrupts, sounds reluctant to break their moment. "Ambulance is here."

She nods, lets her fiancé wrap an arm solidly around her, carrying most of her weight as he guides her to get checked over.

* * *

Their bed has never felt as inviting as it does right now. Castle made her remove his mother's ridiculous fur coat before she crawled under the covers, said that she doesn't need to die of a heat stroke while simultaneously recovering from hypothermia. That made her laugh, which in turn had some of the light spilling back into his eyes.

Now he's tucked in behind her, arm draped over her waist, keeping her near, warm, but neither of them are asleep. Even though he said he was fine earlier when she asked, she knows he isn't, knows that he's upset with her for going undercover the way she did. He doesn't want to bring it up, not tonight. She doesn't want him to bottle it up.

Kate rolls over, her chest pressed up against his, and he smiles in the dark, easy to see with his face so close and the city light trickling in through the curtains.

"I should have told you about the operation before I followed through with it," she hedges. He sighs, but his grip on her tightens just slightly, body tense.

"Kate," he sighs.

"You know you agree, Rick. It's okay to tell me when you're upset."

"I know it is. And I am upset, and I'm not trying to hide it."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" she asks, voice soft with worry.

"Because I care more about you being home and _safe_ than I do arguing about what you should have done today," he tells her gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You know why I'm hurt, and I know you're sorry. Don't keep brooding over something you can't change. You were only doing what your superiors asked of you. I love you."

"You're a remarkable man, you know that?" she whispers after a moment, resting her head against his clavicle. He hisses when she slides her frozen feet in between his calves, making her giggle. "And you're warm."

"You're pretty damn remarkable yourself," he replies softly.

"Love you." She curls her fist into his shirt right over his heart, snuggling up.

He presses one last kiss to her hair, curling his body over her small frame, shielding her from the rest of the world. His detective, who carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, who can defend herself against even the most dangerous of criminals.

However, she's also his fiancée, his Kate. And he's terrified to lose her to her job, terrified that one day she won't come home. For good. He wants to keep her tucked tightly under the covers, safe from the bad guys who have tried to steal her away from him before. Never wants to let her out of his sights again.

But tomorrow they'll wake up, spend the day in bed probably, and the day after that she will be Detective Beckett again. He will be there with her, he will have her back no matter what, because that is what partners are for.


End file.
